Just pure imagination
by Random'shouse
Summary: Hannibal AU. Kurt Hummel is a criminal profiler, assisting the FBI when necessary. After a series of murders he is called to assist Sebastian's team per, his longtime friend, Blaine Anderson's suggestion. How do you find one psychopath when everyone around is a potential killer?
1. Chapter 1

**Long description: So here's basically it, Kurt is Will Graham, for those who watched Hannibal. There will be no characters from the show, I'm just using the concept, so the plot will differ from the show, for example, there won't be a Glee character playing Abigail Hobs, but there are Glee characters acting as the FBI team. It's not necessary for you to have watched Hannibal, but it doesn't hurt ****. **

**An important side note: Due to the characteristics of the story, particularly in future chapters, I decided to cut Finn from the story, originally I had a role planned out for him but I think it will be better if I just don't include him.**

**So, here´s the first chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

"What do we know about the victim?"

"Michael Chang, 25, single, choreographer. The body was found in the second floor of the Hauser & Wirth gallery at 1AM by the security officer. The heart, eyes and tongue are missing from the scene, we think the killer took them. The body was stabbed repeatedly and…"

"Shhh, that is his fiancé."

"Where?"

"There, Asian woman, blue streaked hair. The one crying in the corner."

"Right, well now what?"

"We wait until Hummel is done with his _thing_"

Sebastian Smythe looked dispassionately at the pile of files that rested on his rather untidy desk. It was already past midnight and, as usual only he and his team remained in the tenth floor of the building. Said team was currently goofing around in the break room, clearly under the impression that Sebastian was completely unfamiliar with their habits, and also deaf.

"Could you keep it down! Or actually do something useful around here!" he shouted after a particularly loud laugh that startled him enough to drop the small pile of papers he had been trying to straighten.

"Sorry boss" Came Santana's unapologetic voice, followed by even more laughter.

"Some agents I got." Sebastian was ready to call it quits for the day, or night if you wanted to be more accurate, when a short flurry of curls stormed into his office.

"There you are! I stood outside of your apartment for a whole hour." An angry Blaine Anderson was an unusual sight; an angry and ungelled Blaine Anderson spelled some kind of disaster. "I told you to leave Kurt out of it!"

Sebastian's team had quieted, and someone, probably Sam, had been nice enough to shut the door and provide a little privacy.

"Calm down Blaine! You didn't tell me to leave Kurt out of it, in fact it was you who told me he could help with the investigation. And that is what he is doing." Seriously, his ex was so dramatic sometimes.

"Yes help, as in consult with you, provide insights or advise. I did not mean that you should drag him to some museum in the middle of the night to look at some grotesque corpse!" He was pacing the room from side to side, clearly having worked himself into some kind of fit, coming close to Sebastian but never to close. Probably afraid of the consequences of punching an FBI agent.

"Look Blaine," for once Sebastian did not look like the seventeen year old that had played heartbreaker with every guy that crossed his path, "the little princess is good at what he does, a man is dead, and there could be more. It is my job to prevent more killings from happening, yes, and I intend to do it. But don't think, not even for one second, that I would be as callous and uncaring as to take some innocent person and throw him in the path of some murderer. Hummel is helping, still if I were to think that the job is too much for him I will be first one to pull him out. I hope you can at least trust me that much."

"I do trust you, Sebastian. It's just that Kurt is not in a very good place right now, hasn't been for a while really, and I don't want you to push him." Anger temporarily gone he was again the sweet guy everyone fell in love with on sight. "He might not be able to realise when he reaches his limit."

Oh great, he was going to cry, Sebastian could easily tell, Blaine's eyes had always had some kind of supernatural glow to them, almost too big for his face, but the way they were glittering just then was a clear warning for the incoming tears.

"Stop, stop, stop. Before you start wailing your tinny yet melodramatic heart out, listen to this." Blaine sniffed only a little offended. "I'm going to meet Hummel in the afternoon, we are going to talk privately before the group meeting, if you think it will make you feel better, you can come too."

He took one look at Blaine's beaming face and added, "As long as you don't try to interfere."

In the next room, three heads were glued to the door not missing a word. At least the blond guy looked mildly regretful.

"I knew he was a pussy underneath."

"Shut it Puckerman, I can´t hear!"

Blaine wandered around Central Park, despairing and cursing his big mouth. He had wanted to help, he always wanted to help except, this time, for this victim, he hadn't been enough. Sebastian's job was fascinating, but sometimes his cases were more than he could stomach, the kind of cases that left him wide eyed in the middle of the night, jumping at every little sound, double checking the shadows. Sometimes it made him doubt his ability on his field.

Blaine had surprised himself one day several years before when he had decided, with very little forethought to switch mayors, from musical theatre to psychology. He loved music, still did, but there was something about being able to help people, using his past experiences and natural ability to empathize to make a difference in someone's life, he knew first hand just how important it was to have someone willing to listen to your problems. Seeing a psychologist had helped him greatly during his teenage years. If he was completely honest, he would have to say it had saved his life.

The path had not been easy; he was mostly unaccustomed to long hours of study and books that seemed to never reach an end, yet through a lot of effort and perseverance he had succeeded. His degree brought him great satisfaction, and what seemed more important, it had led him to Kurt.

Kurt, the sweet and talented non-psychiatrist, he had so carelessly tossed in the middle of a dangerous investigation. And just because he had wanted to help an old friend.

The office that was to host the meeting was typically FBI, white, clean and efficient. Not even a painting hanging, not a chair out of place. Kurt Hummel, who was about to be introduced to the rest of the team, found it extremely unimaginative, as were most of the individuals that populated the building, if that wasn't the case he would not be needed in the first place. The only color that stood out in the room was red, from Kurt's jacket, a pen that had been discarded by Sebastian and the pictures. At least a dozen of pictures that clearly depicted the remains of one Mike Chang, as his girlfriend insisted they called him, he had hated Michael, she informed them in between tears.

The scene had been gruesome, the body splayed in all the right angles, an almost clinical eye to detail. All of the information had been neatly detailed in the report Kurt had written, in the hopes of avoiding the meeting all together, which proved to be an unsuccessful endeavor.

He sighed tiredly, and Sebastian stared at him clearly annoyed, unsurprising really, Kurt supposed leading an FBI team of agents who specialized solely in serial killers and grisly cases was bound to leave a person in a state of perpetual discomfort. At least Blaine would arrive soon. Less than a minute later, he did.

The curly haired man practically bounded towards Kurt and enveloped him in a hug. Completely sidestepping Sebastian and causing amusement in the three figures that followed him into the room.

By the time Blaine and Kurt had separated and taken their seats several more faces had entered the room.

"Okay" Sebastian stood huffing slightly. Whether it was out of anger to everyone in the room or simply to draw everyone's attention to himself, it was impossible to tell. "First we are going to introduce some new members to the team and then we'll begin."

Several heads nodded with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans, this is Agent William Schuester, he just transferred from Washington and will be assisting during this case, I don't have time for hellos, greet each other on your own time!" He added when it looked like William was considering shaking hands. "Then we have Dr Kitty Wilde, she is a forensics specialist in training and will be working with us from now on."

"Cool, now we can have a foursome." Noah "Puck" Puckerman winked scandalously at Kitty, she didn't look very impressed.

"And finally, this is Kurt Hummel, he is going to be consulting for us, he is a specialist in behavioral analysis and criminal profiling. Ah! and this is Blaine, please ignore his presence, it should pretty simple as he doesn't take much room."

Blaine blushed bright red while Santana and Puck cackled. Kurt simply patted his hand in awkward comfort.

"So, let's begin." Like a well-oiled machine, each agent took their place, Puck arranged the files, each folder filled with their pictures of the case, Santana stood by the board and Sam brought some diagrams.

"The victim was Michael Chang, 25 years old, he was a choreographer just starting to make a name for himself in the theatre field. He was engaged to Tina Cohen-Chang, the body was found in the gallery where her exhibit was to take place. No siblings, we've already contacted his parents and they will by flying in tonight, Evans is going to be questioning him after they see the body." Santana sat down and smoothly, Puck took over.

"The body was badly disfigured as you can see. Some organs are missing; we believe took them as memento. The eyes were surgically removed as well as the tongue and heart. Dr Wilde's report indicated it was done post mortem." He waited a second until Kitty took her cue.

"Oh!" She scrambled briefly for her report, clearly not expecting to be called so soon "Right...I was able to determine the cause of death, it was due to several stab wounds to the abdomen, leaver and , though the body also exhibited signs of trauma to the head, likely due to the use of a blunt object. The organs were removed with a sharp blade, might be a scalpel, post mortem and… that's all."

"Very good Kitty, keep it up", Kurt sighed at Sebastian, it was clear someone had complained about his leadership skills in the past, his efforts at being a supportive boss were so fake and transparent it was shocking Kitty had not been insulted by them. Blaine squeezed his hand gently, either having the same idea or simply out of reflex, he had always been a very tactile person, especially when facing difficult situations.

Sam Evans took a manila folder and started handing out several sheets of paper to everyone present, he hesitated when he reached Blaine, the boss hadn't mentioned him so he hadn't been counted when making the copies, luckily Blaine saved him the trouble. "I'll share with Kurt, thanks!"

"Right, well, the body was found at 1 AM Wednesday by a security guard in the Hauser & Wirth gallery, he was last seen by his girlfriend Ms. Cohen Chang at 9PM approximately, they had dinner and left separately. Mr. Chang was supposed to go to his studio to pick up a script but according to the security guard at the studio he never made it there. We are trying to retrace his steps, but we believe tomorrow we will be speaking to his co-workers." Sam finished with a short layout of the gallery and possible ways the killer could have entered and exited.

As the pictures of the deceased Mike Chang circled the table most of those present began to feel less than comfortable, a small knot forming in their stomachs and a void right about the middle of their chests, Blaine went as far as sitting extra straight in order to press his back against the chair and maybe that way stop the uncomfortable shivers he felt. Only two remained unperturbed, Kitty because though she was the youngest in the room, she had gone into forensics for a reason and Kurt, who had seen the body first hand and had reconstructed a pretty clear visualization of how the murder had taken place, every gory detail firmly imprinted on his brain a result of a rare combination of empathy and pure imagination. Such was the reason he was in the meeting in the first place, his mind's rotten skill, the very thing that made him a renown criminal psychiatrist despite the fact he hadn't managed to ever complete his degree.

Sebastian observed his team, plus Blaine, and decided it was time to let the last person speak, he had decided early on that Schuester would not be a very active part of the investigation, at least until he had managed to find out exactly why he had been transferred so suddenly. "Hummel, care to add something?"

Followed by a very reluctant, "Yes." Kurt looked terribly uncomfortable and chose to stay seated, as if that could somehow remove some attention from him.

"The killer is someone who knew the victim," he fixed his gaze on the wall in front of him; eye contact would only make things harder. "Possibly a colleague, or one the actors he was working with. It was done in anger, a crime of passion that was turned into something more artistic."

"Artistic?" Schuester interrupted, earning him a glare from Sebastian and an apathetic stare from Kurt.

"Yes, the killing itself was sudden and unplanned, but the placement of the body was careful, the way it was arranged, it was as if they tried to turn the body into something more than just a corpse. But, and this is important, it wasn't about Mike Chang, the display I mean, it was about the killer, and about the gallery where he was found. For the killer the corpse was no longer a person, just an object for him to use at will, for a purpose. I think the girlfriend will be able to provide more information, it may be an attack against both of them even if there was only one victim."

"Fiancé." Blaine was suddenly at the receiving end of seven stares. "I know Tina, we went to school together and we stayed in touch. They were going to marry, she told me a couple of weeks ago, one person is dead, yes. But Mike was not the only victim."

That bit of information was the final drop to make an upsetting case all the more depressing, so Sebastian decided to wrap things up for the time being.

Finally it was decided that Santana and Puck would speak to the people at the dance studio, Sam, who was the kindest of Sebastian's men, and woman, would meet the parents and Sebastian would escort Kurt to speak to Tina, Blaine insisted to be present, because Tina was his friend, or so he said. Really, Sebastian was sure that it had more to do with a desire to be near Kurt and a lack of trust in his ability to keep him safe. Ridiculous.

Once again, Blaine was wandering aimlessly around Central Park, but his mood was significantly improved from the day before.

"I'm glad you came." He looked at Kurt, big honey eyes reflecting the glow from the streetlights, hand holding Kurt's tightly.

"Please Blaine, don't. I know you feel guilty; I know you think I'm some kind of basket case that can't handle the slightest…" Suddenly Kurt was turned around and found himself facing a very upset Blaine.

"Don't! I would never think that about you, hell, Kurt, you of all people should be able to see that. I worry, yes. But I always worry, about you and about everyone." They walked towards an empty bench and sat down facing a fountain; the park was unusually crowded, probably due to the incoming spring and the warmer weather. It felt cheerful and lively and Blaine wanted to run around like a small child. He looked at Kurt sadly, realizing that for all of his empathy; it was one urge his friend would never feel.

"I worry about you, I know you haven't recovered from your father loss and… well, I feel like I should have been there for you some more." At which point Kurt let out a little laugh, small, but the most beautiful sound Blaine had heard.

"You mean crashing my apartment for two months and monitoring all of my meals wasn't enough? What about helping me make the arrangements, or calling my boss at college or answering all my mails to the students? You think dumping everything in your life for me wasn't enough?"

"It's never enough." The curly haired man was as sad as Kurt had ever seen him. He thought about calling Sebastian, telling him to keep Blaine away from the case, thought about telling Sebastian he would be staying away. Then he searched his pockets for his wallet.

"Come on, let's go eat. I'm hungry". The following day they would be talking to the grieving girlfriend and they would need all of their energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Here we have the second chapter of the story, more of the Glee characters are starting to show themselves, expect a few more in the chapters to come. Thank you for your reviews and favorites, I hope you like this installment and please let me know what you think!**

**Also, in case you are interested my tumbler is: overthepinkocean . tumblr . com**

Bathed by warm candle light in her Upper East side apartment, Quinn Fabray found herself face down on her bed, hands cuffed behind her back and three enraged men standing over her. She smirked to herself, life had never been so good.

* * *

"So, how are we doing this?" Blaine was, as was agreed, tagging along to the meeting with Tina, who had secluded herself in the apartment she had shared with Mike.

"I will be asking the questions, Kurt will observe quietly and come up with brilliant observations and you will sit also quietly and try to use those big puppy eyes of yours to their full comforting capability." Kurt smiled, mildly amused, Sebastian was kind of an ass but his sharp tongue was always enjoyable, especially when the insults weren't directed at him. Though he did feel bad for Blaine since he tended to take everything to heart. He assumed it was one of the reasons the relationship between Blaine and Sebastian hadn't worked out, a strange relationship if he said so himself, then again, his own love life was nothing to write about, virtually inexistent if one didn't count one night stands and holding hands with Blaine on occasions. Privately, he sometimes decided that holding hands did count in the relationship spectrum. Other times he realized that his interactions to other people tended to depend on their degree of insanity and the number of corpses they have left in their wake. Not an encouraging thought.

"Maybe I should talk." Of course Blaine would say that, Kurt couldn't understand how Sebastian would even find it in himself to be surprised, which he was given his current expression. Or maybe his face was aiming to express his indignation at Blaine's disregard of his little speech. Both options were equally likely. "I mean," Blaine hurried an explanation, "Tina is my friend and, let's face it, you are normally not the most sympathetic person, and Kurt doesn't really know how to act around people either." Wow, for a sweet guy he could certainly be terribly rude at times.

"Mhh, didn't realize you knew how to be rude and offensive."

"Sorry Sebastian, that's not how I meant for it to sound". Yep, Kurt wandered a few steps away from them, if he and Sebastian were synchronized enough that one could voice the other's thoughts then they were definitely spending too much time together, that usually just happened with Blaine. It had been a very confusing week.

The argument continued as the three walked the two blocks that separated the parking place from the residential building where they would meet Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt was quite dreading the experience. Blaine was right, he barely knew how to act around people on regular occasions, much less one as delicate as this, he was bound to come off as an insensitive jerk even by Sebastian's standards. By the time they reached the elevator, it was decided once again that Sebastian would do the talking and Blaine and Kurt were to remain quiet. It lasted for about a minute, exactly the time it took Tina to buzz them in and for Blaine to, not very subtly, move Sebastian a side.

"Tina." And then they were hugging. Kurt couldn't even bother himself with an eye roll.

"How are you doing?" They were sitting in her living room, a large, warmly furnished space, pieces of twisted metal and funny paintings were scattered everywhere. Kurt supposed they were her works, or her friends, it was hard to tell, there wasn't a signature style he could pinpoint. Then again, that yellow ball on the corner might just be a piece of trash rather a work of art and he was just trying too hard to make sense of it.

Tina explained, among sobs, that the arrangement for the funeral couldn't be made until the body was released from custody, while the autopsy had been completed, Kitty kept asking Sebastian for more time with the body, probably afraid of having overlooked something, and he had obliged simply because he knew that Mike´s parents would end up making the arrangements and they hadn't arrived yet. He had spoken to them briefly and was informed that a very traditional ceremony was to take place. Kurt knew about it simply because he had been standing in the office while the conversation took place, so quietly that Sebastian forgot he had company and didn't turn off the speaker.

"I can´t think of anyone who would want to hurt him. His coworkers loved him, he was so kind and caring, everyone loved him." Blaine was making tea, incapable of staying still. Tina, and Mike to a lesser extent, had been his friends for years, that something like this had happened to them was beyond belief. Mike was Tina's rock, the thing that kept her together when she had failed some classes at NYU, until finally she had dropped out, just a couple of months after Blaine switched mayors, and started taking art classes. Mike stood by her side every step of the way, the scariest part for Tine, Blaine imagined, wouldn't be the fact that she might be the next victim but that no matter what happened, Mike wouldn't be there to support her.

"Ms. Cohen Chang, we understand that this is a very difficult moment for you. But it is important that you really think about this, maybe there was some kind of difficulty or argument going on at work and he just didn't want to worry you. Any changes in his routine might be relevant, even if it does not seem like much." The tone of voice was the perfect mix of professional and caring and it would have been believable had Blaine not been the person who helped Sebastian rehearse it. At least, the curly haired man reasoned, he was bothering with the sympathetic voice, he supposed Kurt was right and Sebastian had received some kind of reprimand regarding his treatment of others. As long as Tina didn't feel uncomfortable he'd be happy. Or as happy as anyone could be given the circumstances. "Have you seen anyone suspicious around your house, or received any strange phone calls?"

"No, no, no! I told you! Mike would have told me, we told each other everything…"Whatever else she was saying got lost in the sobs that followed. Blaine left his seat on the couch and moved to kneel next to Tina's chair.

"Ms. Cohen Chang." It was amusing how much Sebastian startled at the sound of Kurt voice, "I understand how much this loss affects you so now you have to understand where we are coming from. I believe that the killer is not done, for whatever reason your boyfriend was the first victim but he won't be the only one. He or she is a highly egotistical person that craves the attention they can receive from the killings, more people will die, you might die, if you don't manage to tell us something of use, so really, anything you…" The slap he received, while unpleasant, had not been at all unexpected. Blaine stood quickly from where he had landed after Tina shoved him in her rush to reach Kurt and grabbed her by the elbow as she dissolved in more sobs; she curled around Blaine murmuring insults against his chest, her tears staining his cream vest. Sebastian stayed in his place on the couch, silently lamenting people's inability to follow his orders.

* * *

Ghastly discovery in art gallery

Quinn Fabray

Last Wednesday, the Hauser & Wirth gallery displayed more than pieces of art. Michael Chang, a local dance instructor, was found dead and mutilated in the first floor, place that had been reserved for his girlfriend's exhibit.

According to our sources the victim's heart was removed, along with his eyes which the investigators believe were kept by the killer as souvenirs.

Michael Chang was 25 years old and engaged to Tina Cohen Chang, it is presumed he was taken from the studio where he worked Tuesday night, although his coworkers can't attest to his presence there. The FBI agent leading the investigation, Sebastian Smythe, 28, has not made much progress regarding the case, however, it is one of the working theories that the attack may not have been directed against Mike Chang, as he preferred to be called, but against his fiancée, which would explain why the body was found in the art gallery.

Additionally, it would seem the FBI expects more murders to occur, Kurt Hummel was reported to have been at the scene. Mr. Hummel, has assisted in the past during murder investigations, specializing particularly in serial killings, as a profiler. _See more._

* * *

The computer whirred softly from its position on the coffee table while the room occupants watched it with varying degrees of anger. They were in Kurt's apartment, a spacious loft located on a fifth floor, comfortably furnished and designed for practicality. Kurt would never openly say it, but his only pastime was interior decorating, a fact only he and Blaine knew, Blaine's apartment had been decorated to resemble an old Victorian house, large paintings and soft leather couches.

Kurt had chosen a more modern and sleek style for his own home, with plenty of room for the large bookshelves he was constantly stocking and very little decorations. The only touch of color was an old photo featuring a family of three.

"So, who is she?" Kurt could remember a time of his life when he had enjoyed other's people attention, craved it even. He remembered dance lessons and end of the year recitals; he remembered singing with the school choir and even a small trophy from a singing competition. Slowly he had started to avoid those situations, people were lenient when he was a small child, but eventually the little boy pirouetting around the dancing studio stopped being cute, eventually it became a source of "concern", something his parents should keep an eye on because, good boys didn't dance, didn't enjoy singing, good boys wanted to play outside with other boys, they liked sports and running and getting dirty, and maybe little Kurt shouldn't be allowed to dance with little girls, for his own good.

His parents never bought into that, much to everyone's surprise, they always answered that if he wanted to dance, sing and play dress up with his Power Rangers then he could. So, for a while, he continued as he had, and he would have kept going for the rest of his life, perhaps, if he hadn't become so apt at sensing what other people thought.

Just a twitch in the face and Kurt could feel someone dislike as clearly as if they had yelled obscenities at him, and it was likely that he could have ignored it if it had been one person or two. But he saw it everywhere. His classmate's parents, his teachers, even his dance instructors, he saw their true thoughts in between compliments and smiles.

He told his father, a few weeks after his mother's funeral, "Miss Calloway doesn't like me.", he said like, because at the age of nine he couldn't quite grasp the word hate, not really, though it was the most accurate one, and he was told that it was not truth, his instructor liked him, she liked al of her students.

"It's just your imagination Kurt." Burt said.

But it wasn't.

So he stopped, gradually, first ballet, then singing and then dropped out the choir. He joined the debate team, facts delivered with extreme coldness and objectivity, and the literary club, a great skill for character development, according to the coordinating teacher, and if Burt found it odd he didn't comment. His father simply stood behind him, until he no longer could.

Kurt Hummel did not like people's attention yet thanks to one Quinn Fabray and her gory blog, he had it. And he knew that Sebastian was somehow to blame.

* * *

Two hours after the article had been posted three newspapers had picked up the story along with the evening news. Quinn Fabray had refused interviews and simply continued to write his exposé on Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe was shouting away at his second in command.

Blaine, who had stopped by the bureau to pick up Sebastian and head over to Kurt's, only overheard the words "stupid", "should arrest you" and "so goddamn stupid", clearly repeated for good measure.

He decided he might as well wait in the car.

* * *

Agent Lopez stood facing her infuriated boss, for once in her life she was completely out of words. Which was okay, Sebastian could speak for the both of them.

"Now, I'm not going to arrest you for divulging confidential information and I am not going to take a disciplinary action against you, though I should! I'm not even going to report you to my superiors, and I hope you realize that they know the leak came from my team and therefore know that I'm covering for one of you." Sebastian was done yelling having hurt his throat five minutes prior, " I just want you to explain what in the hell were you thinking, because I could expect something like this from Sam or even Puck, but I thought that at least you had more sense."

What followed was a borderline pornographic description of one drunken hook up and an attractive blonde who, as Santana said, seemed to get off on her tales of murder and corpses. She hadn't recognized the reporter, Quinn hadn't identified herself and Santana hadn't mentioned that she was FBI. It was an embarrassing error in judgment spiced with a very sexy night.

"I'm sorry"

"You should be." Sebastian sat behind his desk and motioned for Santana to take a seat as well. As usual the entire floor was empty, he decided he could be a kind boss and keep the conversation private, Sam and Puck had been sent away, they surely suspected where the leak had come from, he'd been surprised that they had agreed to leave so easily rather than stay and help Santana face the fire.

"You should suspend me." She looked directly to his eyes, expression guilty and resigned.

"I told you, I'm not going to take disciplinary actions."

"Because then your bosses would know it was me who talked." Really? That's what she thought of him? He considered suspending her just for that but settled on a reproachful look.

"No," he stood and wandered to the left side of his office where the large windows let the nighttime glow in, looking down he imagined he could recognize Blaine's car. Soon he would have to get in and travel to Kurt's apartment and try to explain that he had ruined his calm, unassuming life. "I won't punish you, because it's not really your fault."

* * *

"Quinn is a journalist, as you might already imagine. Not a serious one, not particularly respected among her peers, but I can assure you she is one of the best. She can wriggle information out of anyone, and really, there is nothing she won't do to get a story." Like seduce one of his agents.

Blaine and Sebastian had arrived at Kurt's close to midnight, armed with Chinese food and sweet bread, Blaine's idea clearly, chosen simply because Kurt liked it and there wasn't a lot of food that Kurt actually liked.

Said Kurt simply smiled and accepted the offering, he supposed it was time to eat after all, he hadn't really had lunch yet and it was rather late.

After Sebastian told them about the blog he had lost whatever appetite he had left. They had moved to the kitchen after reading the article, the first of a series according to Ms. Fabray, so that Blaine could reheat the food.

"Why are you so sure she will fixate on me?" Kurt was grasping at straws and he knew it. It was clear, at least to him, that he was the most controversial element of the investigation. A profiler with an empathic ability to get in the head of the killers, a failed psychiatrist who completed his studies with honors at the age of 22 but was declared to unstable to practice with actual patients and was instead given a position in the university as a teacher's assistant. Much more interesting than a dead choreographer.

"She will because all she cares about is selling stories, getting hired by a serious newspaper. Publishing a book or writing a movie, the fuck I know! All I care about… all that we should care about is that she won't let this story go. Not now that she's finally getting attention." He was about to slam his fist on the table for emphasis when Blaine started serving the dishes, some kind of pork flavored goo he couldn't distinguish.

Kurt sat reluctantly, and took a small bite, if his stomach didn't rebel within ten minutes he would continue to eat. "Can you do something? It was an ongoing investigation, can you charge her with obstruction? Get some court order to shut her up…" At the lack of response he realized that yes, he could and chose not to. He wished he knew the story behind that. "Thanks Blaine, it looks great." A bad mood was no excuse to be rude.

Blaine smiled briefly before becoming reacquaintanced with his perpetually concerned frown.

"Is she right?"

"About?"

"About the serial killer. Is she right or is she just trying to make the story more interesting? You never spoke about a serial killer." Kurt left Blaine to his questions and exited his kitchen, he didn't want Blaine to worry more than he had to, more than he already did… about him, about Tina, he even worried about Sebastian, although those concerns were never broached out loud, the FBI agent would be terribly annoyed, he just worried about everyone. Kurt simply wished he didn't need that concern, but he had spent so much time depending on his father, on his constant love and support and Blaine took that role so easily when Kurt found himself lacking.

It was very likely that there would be another corpse, as was written on the report he had presented after his first assessment.

"Kurt! You didn't finish your dinner." Came from the kitchen followed by a long overly loud sigh from Sebastian.

"I had forgotten you were such a mother hen, I'm surprised you don't keep Kurt hidden away from the big bad world."

"Don't be such an ass, Sebastian!" Kurt stopped half way into the kitchen, an angry Blaine was never a pleasant experience. "Let's not forget that this mess is your fault! You may not remember but you've already told me about Quinn, I know that this all thing is about you and whatever petty fight you have going on with her! You promised me…" Whatever Blaine was about to start ranting about was put on hold as Sebastian cellphone started ringing.

Kurt took the opportunity to sit back on his chair and chew a few mouthfuls of pork while Blaine took a sip of water, clearly trying to regain his composure. Sebastian's face after the conversation ended and put his phone away told them everything they needed to know. Blaine pale and shaky asked the question.

"Another murder?"


End file.
